The Next Generation
by qtips rescue me
Summary: Sequal to"Hate is Only Skin Deep"Sonic and co.have to live with their future kids,while dealing with their own problems.Angsty(?)Ch.5 UP!
1. The Intros and Love Hexagon

A/N (IMPORTANT): Okay, this is a fic about Sonic's and everyone else's children. Sonic and co. are all the same age, they have kids that range from preteen to teenagers. This is because Tails built a time machine and went to the future with everyone else. Their children thought it would be cooler to live in the past while their parents when they were younger/16/17/18. (I may write a prequel fic or whatever it's called after this one) All right, hope you like it, please review...  
  
"Dad, can we run and go get them? They're taking forever..." Sonic's twin boys complained simultaneously, not surprising when they could speak telepathically to each other. Their bright emerald eyes were only interrupted by the tuff of fur that hung down, inherited from Amy. Otherwise, they looked pretty much identical to their father, and picking up more than just looks...impatience.   
  
"...Quit calling me that, just call me Sonic..." Our hero sighed. Amy chirped from the couch.   
  
" I think it's cute!" The air beside them suddenly twisted and flashed and an older hedgehog appeared, her eyes blood red stood out against her silky silver fur. Streaks of pink wove their way into her appearance, proving that this was also Amy's daughter, but instead of Sonic being the father, Shadow was.  
  
Sakeru crossed her arms over her chest, which was clad in a black tank top, with a tuff of fur prodding from the neck cut. She had inherited her father's skills, and Sonic didn't doubt she was more powerful, Chaos Control to her was as simple as breathing; it took no energy from her, and often used it to warp around the apartment. She was much too powerful for a 15 year old.   
  
Sonic was already wondering about how she could've happened, but decided to not take it out on her. It wasn't her fault, anyway.   
  
"Hey, Silver, what's up?" A nickname Sonic had given her, her real name was too serious for him.  
  
"These two." She pointed at the 13 year old twins accusingly. They flinched at the same time, withdrawing from the accusation.   
  
" What did we do?!" Spinner cried innocently, the younger twin by about four seconds. Silver wrung out one of her quills, and water dripped to the floor.   
  
" You two put up a water wall while I was teleporting around the apartment!" She eyed Sonic's confused look, " A trap, in other words, with water!"   
  
" Ha! You didn't see it?!" Shocker burst out laughing, Spinner joining him. Silver's eyes took on an evil glare as she held out on hand, screaming,   
  
" Chaos Control!" With a flash the twins vanished. Silver smirked before Amy cried,  
  
" Where did you send them?!"   
  
" Saturn." She answered calmly.   
  
" Saturn?!" Her and Sonic's mouths dropped.   
  
" Bring them back, right now!"   
  
" Oh, Mom..."  
  
" Do it!"  
  
" Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine..." She grumbled as she muttered, "Chaos Return..." With a flash the twins were back, gasping for air.   
  
" You know how hard it is to breathe over there!?" Spinner yelled, savoring the oxygen supply on earth.   
  
" You don't breathe, idiot."   
  
Sonic gulped, he knew where this was going to lead. Although, he had to admit it was a little funny.   
  
"Look, Silver, cool it with sending your brothers to outer space. You two, stop playing these pranks your so fond of." This wasn't the first time this has happened. Last night, they decided it would be funny if they sat on top of the empire state building and spit, to see whose head it would land on.   
  
Shortly after, Silver pushed them off the building, saving them at the last possible second from becoming road kill.  
  
" Yeah, well she should stop showing off with all those time and space...stuff..." Shocker complained. Both of them had little to no brains.   
  
" Not my fault I'm superior..." Silver answered back, her tone far too much like Shadow's for Sonic's comfort.   
  
" Where is Shadow?" Sonic looked around. Silver shrugged,  
  
" I can find out, does he have an emerald?"  
  
" He should."   
  
" Than, yeah, I can find him..." She shut her eyes, a vivid picture of the seven chaos emeralds in her head. " Which one is it?"  
  
" The yellow one...I think..."   
  
" Kay..." She concentrated harder, her mind blurring in a whirlwind of pictures as Shadow finally appeared, running this way with Tails, Cream, and their son.   
  
" EARTH TO SILVER!" The twins screamed in her ear. Automatically they were picked up into the air and slammed against the nearest wall. Silver opened her eyes, her vision quickly focusing.   
  
" He's on his way with Tails, Cream, and a kid I don't really remember..." She looked over at the two brothers, rubbing their heads and recovering form the blow, with Amy hovering over them to make sure they were okay. A small smirk crossed her lips as she thought of chaos control and was gone.   
  
Sonic shook his head. That girl gave him the creeps sometimes...  
  
" She's so drastic..." Shocker complained.   
  
" Agreed..." Answered his brother.   
  
" You two better stay out of her way, or you'll be sent to another universe next." Sonic couldn't help but laugh. Spinner and Shocker suddenly yelled,  
  
" She sent us inside a toilet once!" Sonic raised an eyebrow at this. A knock was emitted from outside of the door.   
  
" I'll get it!"   
  
" No, ME!"  
  
"No, I said I would!"   
  
"DIE!" Shocker tackled his brother, as they rolled in one big heap on the ground. Sonic sped over to the door and opened it, finding his echidna rival and his family. He looked Kirei, who looked fiercely back at him.   
  
" We got a Bachidna here, haven't we?" He looked up at Rouge and Knuckles, the latter was ruffling the top of Kirei's head. "Knuckles, I never knew you had it in ya!"   
  
Knuckles first turned red in a shade of embarrassment, then punched Sonic in the shoulder...none to gently, brushing past him and looking at the two hedgehogs rolling around on the floor.   
  
" Long- time- no- see, eh, Sonic?" Rouge said, she and Kirei stepped in.   
  
" Hey Rouge!" Amy ran up and greeted her, before seeing Kirei.   
  
" Oh, she's so cute!" Kirei winced..."cute" was not what she was hoping for. Rouge pushed her over to the boys, who were tearing each other's quills out.   
  
" Kirei?!" They stopped, eyes going wide at the sight of her. She grinned, cracking her knuckles giddily. Rouge walked back over to Knuckles, socking him in the head.   
  
" What was that for?!"   
  
" Existing..."  
  
"You're here too?!" They exclaimed, perhaps in a mix of joy and horror. You see, both boys had a huge crush on her, (often causing fights over who got her) following her around wherever she goes, much like Amy does to Sonic. Except that whenever they tried to pull anything, she gave them a good punch in the gut.   
  
"Everyone's gonna be here, you idiots. We all came through the machine..." She claimed, not liking the way they were staring at her. A sudden flash and Silver appeared again, next to Kirei. A growl rumbled in Kirei's throat, and a returning snarl was retorted from Silver.   
  
They glared at each other, dropping into fighter's stances, as the twins scrambled away. You see, these two had a continuous power struggle, to see which was better. On rare occasions they could talk to each other without getting into fights, but that was...very rare...  
  
"Hey, you two cool it." Sonic got in between them, pushing them away from each other. This felt strange to him...telling someone else what to do was a new experience for the blue hedgehog.   
  
" Fine..." They said at the same time, turning in opposite directions.   
  
" Is that..." Rouge looked at Silver, figuring it was a product of Shadow and Amy right away.   
  
" We're not sure how that happened..." Amy rubbed her arm nervously. Sonic nodded in agreement.   
  
" What are we supposed to do with them anyway?" Knuckles asked, glaring at Rouge. Amy shrugged,  
  
" I guess we get to be parents early..."   
  
" You mean...?" Knuckles and Rouge said at the same time. Sonic snickered,  
  
" Yep, you'll have to live together."   
  
" No, no, no, no, no!" A pause from the echidna, who glanced at Rouge to reassure himself, yelling, " NO! Emerald- bat-girl- steal- apocalypse!"   
  
"C'mon, it won't be that bad. You two worked out in the future, why not now?"   
  
" Oh, and I suppose your gonna have a great time living with Amy...?" Rouge shot back. Sonic gulped, he hadn't thought of that. Amy, on the other hand, was going starry eyed.   
  
" There is no way we can live together..." Knuckles crossed his arms over his chest. Rouge smirked,  
  
" We could...are you energetic at night?"   
  
" WHA?!" Knuckles flushed.  
  
" I hardly sleep at night you idiot! I can't even believe you thought..." She shoved the thought out of her head. "My species doesn't require much sleep, thank you..." Then, the thoughts of what he must've thought came back into her head. "You pervert..."   
  
" You're the one asking embarrassing questions!"   
  
" You're the one with the sick thoughts!"   
  
" Whatever..." He looked away from her stubbornly.   
  
" You two will have to work it out..." Amy told the fuming couple.   
  
" I'm sure you will." Sonic grinned. Knuckles gave him a look that promised death threat.   
  
" Are you telling me your gonna wimp out?" That was Kirei, looking up at her father, who replied,  
  
" What?"  
  
" Your gonna let Rouge and Sonic get the best of you?" Knuckles growled in response. Kirei yelped, whipping around, to find Spinner had just groped her. Her foot followed suit, and he went airborne until he crashed into the wall. Amy decided not to help him, after what he just did. She turned back to him, as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.   
  
" Look, I don't wanna see you and Mo- I mean Rouge apart, I want to see you both. Can you please just try living together, for me...?" She suddenly did puppy dog eyes that no mortal could resist. Knuckles glanced around, and grumbled,  
  
" Yeah..." Then, "But YOU had better keep away from my emerald!"  
  
" This no holiday for me either, Knucklehead!"  
  
" I didn't say you'd have to join hands and sing 'kumbiya'. Just tolerate each other for awhile." Kirei punched Knuckles in the arm playfully. "You know you like her..." She teased, leaping away cautiously to avoid a punch.   
  
Sonic was at unease about living with Amy...he groaned miserably. Shocker tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
" What about Shadow?"  
  
" What about Shadow...?"   
  
" Silver's gonna get angry if you don't let her see Shadow. Shadow lived with you and Amy in the future...I wonder if I tensed that right..." He wondered off topic, but shook his head and got back on track, " But don't worry, he wasn't home a lot, running around the world and such, like you were. And believe me, you don't want to see her angry..." His eyes grew wide when he mentioned this. "But you guys would take us with you! Even Mom sometimes!"   
  
"Even Mom sometimes!" Rang through Sonic's head like a bell. He still couldn't cope with the idea of being a father, never the less, at 17! Amy was only 14 for crying out loud...And what was up with her and Shadow?   
  
Absent-mindedly he pulled Shocker back to him from his venture to Kirei's backside lower half, which was conveniently turned toward him.   
  
" I don't think so..." He scolded. Shocker scowled, and went away to find his brother. Well, like any challenge, he would take it on. Still...he glanced over at Amy, who's eyes seemed distant. Amy...  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and a fox with two tails and the color of his mother tumbled in, his chestnut eyes scanning his surroundings. A light brown tipped his ears, much to his mother's resemblance. He favored Tails' side, but a wild look of ambition was completely his own.   
  
" Good morning." He stood up and bowed awkwardly in front of them. It was then Sonic noticed the high tech skateboard that he must've tumbled in with.   
  
" Yours...?" He pointed at the skateboard. Tails' son nodded and rubbed the back of his head nervously.   
  
" Yeah, I built it last night. Just took it for a test run...apparently hovering through the city disturbs some people."   
  
" It hovers?" Kirei walked over, examining the board that had no wheels, picking it up and turning it over. She looked over at the thirteen year old fox, blushed, and quickly looked down again.   
  
" Yeah, so it's kind of like riding a snowboard, with air instead of snow."  
  
" That's awesome..." (The Sonic crew was gaping behind her)   
  
" Aw...my Dad helped me some..." He rubbed his noise shyly. Kirei put the board down carefully, flushed and almost shaking with nervousness, looked at everyone staring at her.   
  
" What?!"   
  
" Nothing..." They all replied. She squinted at them once more and ignored them. A spark of jealousy lit up in the twins (now recovered) eyes. Tails, Cream, and Shadow strolled in next, and a flash of air and Silver appeared again, looking smugly at Shadow. He looked back at her, nodding slightly in acknowledgement. She understood, nodded, before turning to leave.   
  
" Hey Buddy! What's up?!" Sonic greeted his life long companion, who pointed at his son, only a year younger than he at the moment.   
  
" He is. Cyclone...Sonic, I don't know if I can handle this 'being a parent' thing...I just turned 14!" His eyes looked panicked.   
  
" Tails, you named your kid after your plane...?"   
  
" Sonic...I'm serious! Can I stay with you, please?"   
  
" Me too, Mr. Sonic." Cream asked politely.   
  
" No problem." Sonic was almost relived that he didn't have to suffer with Amy alone. Cyclone stopped Silver, who asked,  
  
" What is it, Cy?"   
  
" Uh..." He flushed, his tails behind him starting to whip around nervously, reflecting his mood. "Do you want to try out my new hover board I invented?"   
  
" Maybe later..." She shrugged, before disappearing. He sighed, his ears flattening against his head. Kirei, who had been watching the whole thing, clenched her fist's angrily and had to restrain herself. She hated that hedgehog...  
  
"Amy, Tails and Cream can bunk with us, right?" Sonic turned to the pink hedgehog. She smiled,   
  
"Sure! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" She did a little hop. Shocker screamed as he slammed into the same wall his brother had before. Everyone turned to Kirei, who shouted back defensively,  
  
"What?! He felt me up, the pervert!"   
  
" I prefer the term, affectionately touching." Shocker told them after rubbing his head tenderly.   
  
A/N: That's it! We gotta little love triangle...thing...anyway, please review, it keeps me happy, and speeds up the writing process! Feel free to write anything from suggestions to comments (good or bad) 


	2. A Pocessed Toaster,and a Subway Ride

A/N: Yah! Okay, next chapter, and I don't own any Sonic characters they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. But first I want to thank all of my reviewers personally, I'm giving all of you a... light bulb...OO...never mind, on with the thanking!  
  
Djmax (I will go into that topic later, that's a promise)  
  
Entei200 (Yeah your right, it is more of a hexagon...)  
  
ShadowandKnucklesgirlforever (Happy you like it so much!)  
  
Thank you all of reading and reviewing, and on with chapter two!   
  
Knuckles shifted his weight uncomfortably from side to side, the growing paranoia about the emerald swelling and choking his thoughts.   
  
" I've gotta get back to the emerald." He declared.   
  
" Hold on." Kirei stopped him again. " What about school?"   
  
" You go to school?" Sonic raised his eyebrows. " With humans?"   
  
"Why'd you tell 'em?!" The twins moaned together.   
  
" How often do they go to this 'school'?" Knuckles pondered out loud. Everyone stared at him.   
  
" You need to get out more..." Rouge muttered.   
  
" Five days a week I believe..." Cream said softly. Her chao fluttered up from behind her.   
  
" Chao chao!" It squeaked in agreement.   
  
" What time do you go to school?" Sonic asked Kirei.   
  
" Eh...around 7:00."   
  
" Seven!? What happened to sleeping in?"   
  
" Our thoughts exactly." The twins complained from across the room.   
  
" School's too easy." Cyclone complained. Shocker and Spinner gaped at him.   
  
" Will you do my homework?"   
  
" When the sun blows up."   
  
" Aww..."   
  
"That can be arranged." Silver chimed in as she sat down.   
  
" Where'd you come from?!" Spinner asked her.   
  
" Your hollow head."   
  
" How about you drop Kirei off here in the morning, and we can take them to school." Amy said thoughtfully.   
  
"Sounds fine...Except..." Rouge looked at Knuckles. " Who will bring her down?"   
  
"You." He answered flatly.   
  
"Why me?!"  
  
"I have an emerald to protect."   
  
"'I have an emerald to protect.'" Rouge mocked him sarcastically, Shadow and Sonic snickered. Knuckles rolled his eyes as he waved good-bye abruptly, and Kirei followed him out. Rouge beckoned Shadow to come outside for a few. He nodded and followed, and as soon as the door was shut Rouge spoke,  
  
"You have any idea what could've happened between you and Amy?" She indicated Silver. He rubbed his arm uncomfortably,  
  
"No clue, really. I wasn't even expecting to fall in love...after Maria, I mean." Rouge felt a twinge of hurt, but ignored it. She always thought Shadow was the cool mysterious type, maybe someone she'd like to turn his or her friendship into something more. But somehow he seemed more like the brother she had never had and support she needed for her unsteady everything else.   
  
" Yeah...I missed kicking ass with you and Omega you know." He snickered at that. Rouge smirked back. It's been a long time since Shadow had laughed...   
  
" I don't know where Omega has gone off to..."  
  
" You let me know when you find out about her...ask her or something."   
  
" Hmph. Why's this so important to you?" He asked coldly. Rouge punched his shoulder playfully.   
  
" I just care about you, that's all...your like the friend I've never had..." Shadow tried to keep his emotions from showing, but his eyes betrayed him.   
  
" Thanks..." He looked over at Knuckles, who was glaring at cars as they passed. "Well, I better see it that Faker doesn't get a hold of the remote again. " That was Shadow's signal to leave. She nodded, and Shadow slipped back inside, watching Rouge as she jogged over to Knuckles, the sky already dimming and threatening nightfall.   
  
"How are we going to get home?" Rouge inquired by Knuckles side.   
  
"We glide up, how else?"   
  
"From here?"   
  
"No, we take the train to Mystic Ruins...and you think I'm stupid..." He scoffed. Rouge rolled her eyes and them looked at the ground for Knuckles shadow...  
  
"The last train left 30 minutes ago." Rouge told him calmly. Knuckles spun around.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."   
  
"What do you mean by the last train ride?"  
  
"The trains to Mystic Ruins stop at seven. It's seven thirty, judging by shadow time."   
  
"Damn it!" Knuckles cracked his knuckles, resisting the urge to punch something. A car flew past, the wind brushing them lightly.   
  
"Haven't you ever heard of a subway?" Rouge cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"...No..." Kirei burst out laughing at her father's pitiful naive ness. Rouge was starting to like this kid already...  
  
"Then we can take the subway."   
  
"Fine..." He grumbled, as Rouge spread her dark wings and dove up into the air. Knuckles and Kirei followed, "Not that I know what this subway is..." He added.   
  
At the subway station  
  
Knuckles looked around the station, the gleaming tile reflecting the luminescent lights clinging to the open ceiling. A dark tunnel quickly engulfed a track a few feet below him.   
  
" So let me get this straight...you travel, in a train...underground?"   
  
" Yes, for the one hundredth time, you moron." Rouge groaned from the bench Kirei and her were sitting at.   
  
" You pay to do this?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Jeez..." Knuckles shook his head, and Rouge couldn't tell what was more dominant, the disgust, or the wonder. Just then the train pulled up, Knuckles jumped so high he could've hit the ceiling, and they boarded on. It was so crowded that they had to stand close to one another...a little to close.   
  
Rouge's back was against Knuckles chest, both were extremely uncomfortable.   
  
" Don't get any ideas." She warned him, not daring to turn her head around.   
  
" Don't flatter yourself." He retorted. The train suddenly did an unexpected lurch forward, causing Knuckles and Rouge to follow to suit, and the next thing Rouge knew she had flipped around and her back had hit the wooden floor, hard. Blinking her eyes open, they were unfocused at first, but then she felt something on top of her...  
  
Knuckles was staring right back at her, equally shocked and embarrassed. A single second pasted when Rouge suddenly saw something more in those deep intense violet eyes...and he was so warm...  
  
" Get off me!" Kirei moaned from underneath Rouge. Reality hit them both like a hammer to a nail. Knuckles flushed and stood up awkwardly, realizing just then why people were grabbing onto poles. Rouge glared at him and rolled off to the side and helped Kirei up.   
  
" You two weigh a ton, jeez!" Kirei complained, brushing her legs off. Rouge and Knuckles couldn't think of any insults to fire at one other, so they just shut up and gazed out the dark windows, letting the vibrating floor grab most of their attention.   
  
At the apartment  
  
As soon as Shadow went back inside, everyone was getting beds ready and so forth. He stood there idly, felt like a stranger as everyone put blankets down. Amy noticed this as she was coming in from the kitchen.   
  
" Everyone is just going to sleep in the living room for now. If you don't want to, my bed is free, I think this is just like a sleepover or something."  
  
Shadow cringed, the pink bed, carpet...  
  
" I think I'll pass..." A blanket was suddenly hurled at him out of nowhere. He held it and blinked at, then looked up to find Sonic was guilty.   
  
" Better get a good spot, otherwise everyone else is gonna get 'em, and believe me..." He looked obviously over at Amy, her back turned, "You don't want that..." He snickered, and walked over to the twins, who were arguing over who got the couch.   
  
" I was here FIRST!"  
  
" No, I was!"  
  
" You were here the same time!" Cyclone told them.   
  
A pause...  
  
" Butt out!" They yelled at the same time, and then resumed to stare each other down. Sonic jumped onto the couch lazily.   
  
" It's mine now." He said simply.   
  
" Oh, man..." Spinner turned to his brother.   
  
" Look, see what you made happen?!"  
  
" Your just as equality as guilty!"  
  
" ARGGG...I don't want to see your disgusting face, ever again!"  
  
" Fine, but all you have to do is look in the mirror!"   
  
" At least I don't crack 'em!"   
  
" Shut up! You two are giving me the worst headache!" Silver complained from her chair, her red eyes flashing for a moment. They gulped, and dashed away to carry their argument elsewhere. Tails dragged a blanket in one hand and a pillow in the other, settling down next to the couch.   
  
" Thanks for letting me stay, Sonic..."  
  
" Not a problem."   
  
" Am I the only one who's freaked out about this?" He looked up at Sonic, he pool blue eyes glistening in fear Sonic had rarely seen. Unintentionally he frowned, Tails was already 14, much more grown up than the 8 year old he had taken under his wing. His voice was even a little different. Cream too, newly found curves were there, and instead of wearing that little girl dress, she wore a mini skirt reserved for her age.   
  
" No, your not..." Sonic sighed. He was still a teenager, but that lust of youthfulness seemed farther away. He had never wanted to settle down, and he had never even considered it.   
  
" I mean, I can build planes and weapons for the military, but I just don't get how to figure this one out. How am I supposed to take care of someone who's only a year younger than me, and calls me his father?"   
  
" Point taken, Tails...don't worry, I'm sure we'll get this all settled in."  
  
" I hope so." He concluded, turning away. "Ah!" He yelped in surprise, to find Shadow next to him. " Don't scare me like that, Shadow..."   
  
" What, you look at him in the face? That's scary enough..." Sonic chuckled.   
  
" Hello, Mr. Sonic, Mr. Tails, Mr. Shadow, and Mrs. Sakeru- " Silver's ear twitched, her real name being said was a rare thing. "I've decided to join you because Cyclone is fixing Amy's toaster-"   
  
Suddenly two pieces of toast flew out of the kitchen doorway and hit the entry door with a thud.   
  
" Sorry!" Came Cyclone's voice.   
  
" Toast!" The twins reappeared again, being as fast if not faster than Sonic, they were hard to keep track off. They gingerly took a bite.   
  
" Needs butter."  
  
" Agreed." They rushed into the kitchen.   
  
" And it's getting a bit violent..." She choose the ending rather carefully. Shocker and Spinner's voices roared,   
  
" The toaster is POCESSED!" Four pieces of toast flew out of the doorway.   
  
"Shut up I'm trying to concentrate!" Cyclone's voice was a bit muffled.   
  
"DEMOLISH THE EVIl!"  
  
" NO!"   
  
Bang. An odd silence followed after.   
  
"Your welcome here." Sonic pointed to an open space next to Shadow.   
  
"Do you mind, Mr. Shadow?" She asked politely.   
  
"No..." He said, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"That hurt!" Spinner's voice sounded. They all listened in the living room.   
  
"I TOLD you it was POCESSED!" Shocker's scream rang through the walls.   
  
"That was Cyclone, you idiot!"   
  
"Shut up! Some of us want to watch some T.V before we crash." Silver held out her hand as the remote floated across the room and landed there, she looked satisfied and flipped on the T.V.   
  
" How'd you do that?" Tails asked her. She shrugged,  
  
" I've been able to move things like that since I was little. Don't really get how...I think it's because I'm able to tap into the emeralds power, even if they are a million miles away...otherwise, no idea."   
  
" She's a bit creepy." Sonic shivered, but whispered it. Silver rolled her eyes.   
  
" I heard that."   
  
" Let's watch The Day After Tomorrow, its on HBO." That was Cyclone, walking in and settling on a chair directly across from Silver's. She shook her head.   
  
" Nah, to scientific. What about..." She paused, looking at the movies.   
  
" Thirteen Ghosts...?" Shadow made a face at the screen.   
  
" Let's not." Tails, Cream, and Cyclone said together. They weren't huge fans of scary movies.   
  
" Don't do the Cat and The Hat, I heard that sucked." Amy said, walking from inside the kitchen. She looked around warily, and pleaded,  
  
" Can I be with you on the couch, Sonic?" The only way to describe the possible thing showing in Amy's eyes was hope. A sweat drop crossed paths with his temple.   
  
" Uh...not enough room, sorry."   
  
" Oh..." She grabbed a blanket from the pile they had made earlier and settled down on her stomach next to cream, which was also gazing up at the screen the same way. Shadow was on his back, losing interest, and Tails was moving around so he could see the screen.   
  
" How about Chronicles of Riddick?" Sonic suggested, liking the action. Cyclone and Tails would've liked it to; there was some supposed sci- fi.   
  
"Yeah!" The twins cheered, flinging themselves from the kitchen on to each arm of Silver's chair. She glared at them.  
  
" You touch, you die. Got it?"   
  
" Yezzir!" They saluted sarcastically.   
  
" No...I want something with romance in it!" Amy suggested, and Cream nodded in agreement.   
  
" Yuck..." Tails muttered.   
  
" Ah, then Troy! Action, romance, and it takes place in the past, so there's some history, what about it?" Silver asked them all. They all nodded in response and agreements floated through the air.   
  
" Nice pick." Cyclone added hopefully, but none to Silver's notice.   
  
A/N: Sorry it was so short, (if you call 6 pages short) but I'm going over to my friends house to watch episodes 19-36 on Inuyasha (!) so I had to write quickly. 


	3. Sakeru's Secret and Getting Ready

A/N: I don't own Sonic and co. they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I wish to thank of all of my reviewers (old and new) personally by giving them a...fish from Hyrule! OO...   
  
Shadow-is-amazing (A lot of people want to find out about Amy and Shadow...hold on, I'll get to that, eventually.)   
  
ShadowsLoVeR4ever (I can't tell you just yet how this is going to pair up, cause there is going to be some leads in either direction. blushes Wow...a 10/10...I'm really flattered...)   
  
Choco aardvark (Yep, I did, and will continue to do so)   
  
Entei200 (Jeez, weasels? I don't wear skirts cringes anyways, I will get further into why Silver doesn't acknowledge him soon, or anyone else for the matter, there is a reason, it's not that she's just being ignorant.)   
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing and on with Ch.3!  
  
After watching the movie everyone settled down and went to sleep, the only sound was the occasional car passing by. Silver was the last one awake, gently picking the twins up into the air and putting them on the ground. She curled up in her recliner, finding herself drifting into an unavoidable sleep.   
  
"Sakeru..." A soft voice called out to her.   
  
"Hmmm?" She mumbled, sleepily blinking. She was surrounded by darkness, and she sat herself up and looked around. "Who are you?"   
  
"You know who I am..." The voice cackled gently, yet it broke through the thick silence that dripped around her. "Sakeru...remember who you are?" Before she could reply, her surroundings warped and twisted, and with a breath she landed face first onto tar. She looked up, ignoring her skinned hands, to find she was on a street, the air was still and everything was quiet.   
  
"What do you want?" She cried fiercely, her voice echoing.   
  
"To warn you...you know your own sight, don't you?" she shut her eyes, refusing to accept it.   
  
"What's wrong with it? Why can't I live and die here like everyone else?!"   
  
"Because..." It paused, and then continued, "Of who you are..."   
  
" Who am I then?! I am Sakeru, daughter of Amy and Shadow, what more do I need?"   
  
" There is more..." She was suddenly taken to the moon, overlooking earth at night. Of course, it looked different to Silver. It continued, it's calm voice driving her mad, "You see, because you are blind, and your way of seeing is beyond what any sight can usually see, you will sooner become what you see than the others will."   
  
" Why?!" It was half of a sob. Sakeru had always seen the world in a different light. No one would think her blind when you see her, she can look straight into your eyes and tell you are there. Her vision, saved by the Chaos Emeralds, allows her to see the world in a kind of translucently. She sees auras around people and around living things, she also sees into the mind, and is able to pry around it, reading it, and able to see what thoughts one is thinking. Making her an excellent translator for different languages. Walls are translucent, allowing her to walk through them, space and air is sort of layered, the thinning areas she can transport through. Silver can see spirits, ghosts wandering in search of purpose.   
  
With the aid of the Chaos Emeralds, she is given sight. But, for a price...for the Chaos Emeralds are also used in evil ways. She is forever plagued that she will die early, because she will become translucent eventually, or get stuck when transporting. Such a fate she cannot bring herself to except, for she is supposed to immortal, like her father.   
  
"Its destiny, fate..." The voice trailed off. "You had better use your time on earth wisely...sayonara, Shadow's onna no ko, gogatsu kami aru anata."  
  
"Good-bye, Shadow's girl, may God be with you..."  
  
"That's what I said, yes..."   
  
"You said similar to my father?"   
  
"Yes, sort of...give them all a chance to be happy, Sakeru, you are the angel who has fallen, the one with second sight to help others. Don't push them away because you are afraid they will get hurt in the end. "   
  
"Thank you, Maria..."  
  
"I will be with you always..." A warm light flashed...  
  
"Silver, Silver, wake up." Amy tugged on her arm. Silver blinked her eyes open lazily, and suddenly every piece of furniture, which had been floating moments before, came crashing down to the ground.   
  
"Way to go, all-mighty-Silver, you were moving things in your sleep again." Spinner complained, while Shocker steadied the T.V set. Silver looked quickly at her hands, they were skinned...  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Tails called from the kitchen, smells of syrup and pancakes wafted into the living room. Sonic dashed into the kitchen.   
  
"Already there!"   
  
"Wait for us!" The twins pushed at one another to get to there, tripping and stumbling. Warm sunlight filtered in through the windows, and Silver got up and tried to shake the dream from her head. Or was it? My hands...Cream hesitantly got up, glancing over at Shadow, who was in deep slumber.   
  
"I'll wake him up." Amy offered, letting Silver and Cream go. She giggled as she bent down to Shadow's ear, "Shadow..."   
  
"Faker...? No..." He mumbled, and rolled over, to come face to face with Amy. " I am disturbed, why?"   
  
" Breakfast is ready! You better hurry before Sonic eats all of the pancakes..." Shadow looked lazily up at her, considered something, and then flew into the kitchen. Amy sighed, why was he looking at her like that? She shrugged, before walking into the kitchen.   
  
Everyone was seated around a large wooden table, eagerly eating their pancakes. The twins were racing each other to see who could eat the most, while Sonic had already cleared about thirty. Shadow glanced over at Silver, who was staring at her pancakes perplexed. He narrowed his eyes, locking onto hers. Something was different about them...Shadow decided he would find out later. Right now, he had hunger to take care of.   
  
As Cyclone was drenching his fluffy warm pancakes in syrup, Silver looked over at him, remembering Maria's words. "Don't push them away because you are afraid they will get hurt in the end. " She had said...  
  
"Cy?"   
  
"Yeah?" He looked up, his dark eyes bright to find it was Silver who was talking to him.   
  
"Did you help Tails make these?"   
  
"Uh...Yeah..." He said shyly, shifting in his chair. She grinned,  
  
"They are the pancakes I've ever had." Not that I've had pancakes before. She added mentally, but decided it was best unsaid. He blushed quickly, and rubbed his nose modestly,  
  
" T-Thanks, but my dad is really the one who did most of it...Oh jeez, we're gonna be late!" He looked up at the clock panicked, it was six thirty.   
  
"mmmm...No way..." Shocker said through bites. He swallowed before continuing, "I can get there in like, five seconds."   
  
"Literally." His twin added. They slapped high fives.   
  
"You want to bet?" Sonic challenged. They pounded the table and stood up.   
  
"Your on!" They shouted in unrehearsed unison.   
  
" Please pick up your dishes first." Cream reminded them politely. Spinner and Shocker grumbled and hurriedly down the remaining pancakes and grabbed their plates, dashing over to sink and tossing them in. Sonic did the same, and all three rushed out the door, the twins flinging their back packs over their shoulders in the process.   
  
" Wait for me you two!" Cyclone cried, running after them with a sweep of his tails. With one hand he put his hover board under his feet, with the other he slung his backpack over his shoulder, and preceded to yelp in delight as his tails propelled the board to go faster, as he sped down the sidewalk through the air. Silver muttered,   
  
" Chaos Control." And disappeared. Amy swiftly ran to the door,  
  
" Come back Sonic! I want to come too!" And was gone. Shadow blinked.   
  
" That Faker has another thing coming." With a smirk and a yell, "Chaos Control!" He was gone too, leaving Tails and Cream sitting there staring at each other.   
  
"Think we should go?"   
  
"That would be expected, Mr. Tails."   
  
" Please, just call me Tails."   
  
Elsewhere on an island in the sky  
  
"WAKE UP! I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!" And see Cyclone...She added mentally, Kirei was screaming at the sleeping red echidna at six in the morning.   
  
" Rouge is taking you..." He said, his voice muffled because his arms were over his face. He had stayed up all night to make sure Rouge didn't try anything, now he was beginning to regret it. Kirei rolled her eyes and stomped down the steps of the shrine loudly, causing Rouge to stir, who was at the very last one, a wool blanket wrapped around her.   
  
" C'mon, we have to get going..." Kirei whined, tugging at Rouge's blanket. Rouge's eyes flickered open, and she began to wonder whether or not she could sue her school. With a moan she staggered up, yawning, her canines glinting in the fresh sunshine.   
  
Those same fangs were in Kirei's mouth, one sticking out stubbornly, giving her a curious appearance.   
  
"Let's go, let's GO!" She pulled Rouge forward, the latter moaning and muttering,   
  
"I'm going I'm going...Most kids hate school..." A sudden thought breezed through Rouge's mind. " Or is it because Cyclone is going to be there." She teased, and Kirei blushed furiously.   
  
" Shut up."   
  
" You like him, admit it!"  
  
" I do NOT!"   
  
" You more stubborn than Knuckles..." Rouge whistled in admiration. Kirei just rolled her eyes and trudged through the forest. Then,  
  
"Is it...really that obvious...?" Rouge laughed, and patted her daughter's back warmly.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll show you some tricks of the trade when you get home, okay?"   
  
" Whatever..." But Kirei said it with a small smile. At the edge of the island, Rouge's stomach growled hungrily.   
  
"Let's stop at a Dunkin' Doughnuts before school, I'm starving."   
  
" Yeah, me too." Kirei agreed. They jumped off, preparing for a long decent to land.   
  
A/N: Sorry it was short, I promise a longer chapter next time! 


	4. Accidents,the Mall,and a Swim

A/N: Sorry for the long update, but I think it's worth it. I'd like to thank old friends and new as I give you all a...uh...folder!

tailsfan (you can see what Kirei looks like by reaing the beginning of "Hate is Only Skin Deep" you don't have to read the whole thing)

elementoi (thanks)

shadow-is-amazing (Yep, I did!Thanks for being consistant)

The math teacher droned on and on as Silver let her attention drift elsewhere. Of course, like always, and because they weren't human, in the same grade, regardless of age differences. She glanced over at the back row, where Spinner and Shocker would fire round after round of spitballs whenever the teacher turned her back.   
  
Cyclone's pencil was busy and flying across his paper, taking notes on everything the teacher said, even though he probably didn't need too. And Kirei was either glaring at the twins or sending death stares at the teacher's back, whichever became more favorable.   
  
"Spinner?" The old hag asked him, turning around. "What is the value of Y?"   
  
"Uh...It comes before Z?"   
  
"Ahh..." She let out an aggravated sigh. "Didn't pay attention do we? Can someone else tell me the value of Y in this equation?" Not even the humans were that brave. Cyclone's hand shot up.  
  
"Cyclone?"   
  
"Fifty two." He said proudly. The teacher smiled and turned back to her lecture. This is when everyone tuned out. Kirei looked over at Cyclone,  
  
"Cy..." She whispered. Silver mocked her,  
  
"Cy..." She batted her eyelashes. Kirei blushed but then it turned to anger, but decided to ignore it. The words "pop quiz" were uttered from the Grim Reaper's lips.   
  
"No way..." The twins moaned, as a girl passed around the sheets of paper. Kirei went to pick up her pencil, and crushed it, accidentally.   
  
"Can I have a new pencil?" She asked.   
  
"That's the fifteenth one this period Kirei."   
  
"...I can't really help it ha-I mean Mrs. Freeman."   
  
"I'm out of them, Kirei, curse the school budget. Ask one of your peers to lend you one for now." Kirei looked around hopefully. Most kids in her class was afraid of her, or called her disgusting names such as 'Half-breed.'   
  
"Here, you can have mine, beautiful." Shocker stood beside her, a pencil held out in his hand, his charming eyes with a hint of mischief taking hers in. Behind him Spinner was fuming; He had just taken his to give to Kirei. Kirei narrowed his eyes at him, and slowly took the pencil. Then she felt his opposite hand running down her back...  
  
"You creep!" She slapped him across the face. He smiled as he walked away.   
  
"Worth the pain, every time..." The old hag just pretended she didn't see anything.   
  
"You may start, now." Cyclone's pencil flew across his paper swiftly. Silver looked at the problems, and looked over at Cyclone. The answers were running through his head easy enough to read...gradually she received the answers from his mind and began writing them down, a small smirk falling across her lips.   
  
The twins were looking around anxiously for someone to cheat off of, making a mental note that Cyclone was in the front.   
  
'What are we gonna do?' Shocker said in Spinner's head telepathically.   
  
'I dunno. Do you see anyone who's good at math around here?'  
  
'Not really...who is?'  
  
'Point taken. Maybe we should just flunk?'  
  
'Eh...isn't that what we always do?'  
  
'SHUT UP YOU TWO!' Silver's voice screamed into their thoughts. Both were shocked so much they had to steady themselves before falling out of their chairs. A boy cocked his eyebrow at them and decided to leave them be.   
  
'I forgot she could hear us...'  
  
'Damn right I can! Your interrupting my answer base!'  
  
They both glanced over at Cyclone, then at Silver, who was staring right at him, her eyes kind of glazed over as she wrote the answers down.   
  
'Can you please give us the answers...?' Spinner begged hopefully.   
  
'Uh...let me think...no!' She said in a cheerful voice that put the Cheerleaders to shame.   
  
'Damn it! Why not?'  
  
'That would be cheating, half brother o mine.'   
  
'What do you think your doing?' Shocker shot at her.   
  
'Taking advantage of my powers. That's not cheating, because this comes naturally, able to do it since I was wee.' She snickered at her impersonation of an Irish accent.   
  
'It's cheating.'   
  
'I don't have time to argue, you runts!'  
  
"Times up!" The hag declared. "Please pass your papers to the front." The twins gulped, glassy eyed as they passed their papers forward.   
  
"I swear, how in the world are we going to need algebra in our adult lives?" Spinner asked God, looking up at the ceiling. He was not answered. 'Wonder what our parents are doing right now...'  
  
With our Sonic crew  
  
"You think they'll be okay?" Amy asked no one in particular.   
  
"They'll be fine." Sonic reassured her, a hint of annoyance traceable in his voice. Shadow looked sideways at them.   
  
"Maria never went to this school..."  
  
"Maria was in outer space." Rouge countered back, finishing her Boston Crème doughnut.   
  
"True..." The reason why Maria was in outer space at ARK in the first place was because Maria's immune system failed, if she were to catch a cold she would've died. Out in space, nothing survived, including germs.   
  
"You'll have to excuse me, but I have to take Cheese to Chao Kindergarten." Cream informed them, her chao agreeing.   
  
"Chao!"   
  
"See you later then, Cream." Tails waved as she flew off, using her ears as wings. Rouge laughed.   
  
"Oh, I get it! Cream Cheese!" Everyone stared at her. "What...?"   
  
"I'm sure Knuckles is getting lonely..."Sonic elbowed her teasingly.   
  
"Don't push it, Blue Boy."   
  
"Hey Sonic, what are we going to do today?" Tails asked him, tugging his arm. Our hero thought a moment, his eyes drifting to the side thoughtfully.   
  
"Not sure Tails..."  
  
"We can go to the mall!" Amy squeaked excitedly. Sonic's eyes widened.   
  
"Of all the evils-"  
  
"What's a mall?" Shadow asked them suddenly.   
  
"Only the greatest place in the whole world!" Amy continued, sort of bouncing up and down in her famed joy. A sweat drop appeared on Rouge's snow-white fur.   
  
"You know what? I think I'm going to head over to that island right now..." She started to take her leave down the street.   
  
"Kay, bye Rouge!" Amy waved, Shadow just nodded, Rouge nodded and did a salute back.   
  
"Oh, can we please go Sonic? Shadow? Tails?" The condemned looked at each other; One not knowing what a mall is, one seeing this as a death sentence, the other not deciding, going with whatever Sonic went with.   
  
"How bad is it Faker?" Shadow whispered.   
  
"We're talking Amy's favorite place, Shadow, Amy's!" Sonic whispered harshly back. Tails nodded knowingly.   
  
"Do you think we can really escape, though, Sonic?" Tails asked him, looking over at the hopeful Amy. Sonic moaned,  
  
"Sadly, no; if we get away, we'll hear about it all tonight...and that hammer..."   
  
"Well, I do need some parts for the Tornado..." Tails considered.   
  
"I take that as a yes! C'mon..." She ringed her arm around Sonic's. "I can't believe you've never heard of a mall before, Shadow? How do you live?"   
  
"Oh, I somehow manage." His tone a bit amused at the sight of the great Sonic the Hedgehog being dragged down the sidewalk by a pink weak seeming one.   
  
At Angel Island  
  
"Back." Rouge said as she sat herself down at the edge of the shrine, dangling her feet off the edge. She looked over at Knuckles, flipped her wings back into their resting place, to notice he didn't even look at her as he stood there stiffly.   
  
"I said I cared when...?"  
  
Rouge rolled her eyes and realized the temperature had soared from the cool autumn breeze she had felt down on earth. They didn't call it a tropical island for nothing. "You have any lakes around here?" A refreshing dip was what Rouge needed to calm down and sort out her jumble of thoughts tossing around her head.   
  
"What's it to you?" Briefly Knuckles' curious glance snagged her eyes.   
  
"A swim would be nice."   
  
"You mean, you'll leave?"   
  
"For awhile." Knuckles looked like he had just won the lottery.   
  
"South of here, two miles down." Rouge didn't move. "What?"  
  
"Your not coming?"  
  
"I have better things to do then to spend my time and getting nowhere."   
  
"Having fun?" Rouge's expression was bemused. She was hoping she could fight him over there, a good fist-fight was an excellent workout, and beating Knuckles was a huge mental boost.   
  
"Oh, I'm flattered you wanted me to come." Knuckles teased.   
  
"Don't be. I'm more than happy to go alone.   
  
She stood up and flapped her wings experimentally before taking off, gliding through the afternoon heat. Knuckles thought awhile, glanced back at the emerald guilty, and glided after her.   
  
"You won't be happy now." He muttered, the picture of Rouge wet entertaining him. 'WHAT?! No, no, no. That's just...wrong...' He thought, shaking the thought from his head. 'The heat is getting to me. I do need a cool swim.'   
  
Meanwhile, at lunch...  
  
"How can you eat that stuff, Kirei? Cafeteria food is like, poison. The teachers eat it, and look how they turned out..." Spinner told Kirei as they settled down at one of the further back lunch tables.   
  
"I know, but I forgot to make one this morning..."   
  
"Eh...you can have half of my sandwich...I'm not really hungry anyway." Cyclone offered. Kirei blushed and timidly took it.   
  
"Thanks..." The twins shot death stares at him.   
  
"For the record, have you got any detentions today?" Silver asked them, breaking their train of thought. They smiled innocently.   
  
"Can you believe only two?! That's better than usual!" Shocker replied.   
  
"What for this time?" Cyclone asked, only half interested.   
  
"Can you believe we got busted for only demonstrating the law of physics? In science, the teacher asked us to do a demonstration-"  
  
"Of how much speed we need to run up walls and crud like that-"  
  
"So we're like, 'sure', and we ran up the ceiling-"  
  
"And completely totaled the lights!"  
  
"They blew up and sparked and everything! One even exploded-"  
  
"Sweetness all the way." They slapped high fives after finishing each other's sentence the whole story.   
  
"That is so immature...stupid too." Silver grumbled. Kirei snickered, and asked eagerly,  
  
"Did anyone get hurt?"   
  
"No, not really..."   
  
"Aw, man..."   
  
"Your just as bad as they are!" Silver punched her lightly. Kirei narrowed her eyes at her.   
  
"Don't touch me."   
  
"Am I not worthy, oh mighty half-breed?" Everyone fell silent, including the whole cafeteria. Silver had said it on accident, it wasn't in her nature to call people names like that, unless she had a reason.   
  
"What did you call me, Wonder Girl?!" Kirei pounded the table and stood up, her eyes ablaze in fire one could not see. Wonder Girl was a nickname for Silver, her being the most powerful and radiant of them all. Silver swiftly joined her standing, her eyes becoming less gentle by the second.   
  
"You heard me, you hybrid!"   
  
"Don't insult her like that!" The twins coursed, calling her that was just unfair. Cyclone suddenly found the floor interesting, staring blankly at it.   
  
"Butt out!"   
  
"Save your breath, we're not going anywhere!" Spinner yelled, his voice echoing across the gym. Kirei glanced back at them, her eyes looking at them fondly. They would be tortured for days by the rest of the students, standing up for the disgusting 'half-breed.'  
  
Silver crossed her arms over her chest, she hated being able to see the mental scars on Kirei, they were brighter than anything, and a forceful reminder of all the pain she had been though.   
  
"I don't want to have to waste my energy on you, Kirei." She scoffed. Kirei responded with charging toward her, arm outstretched.   
  
"Eat this, Wonder Bitch!" She screamed, throwing all of her energy into her fist at her. Silver sighed, an annoyed one, and moved quickly to the other side of the gym. Shocker and Spinner each grabbed her shoulder.   
  
"Leave her alone, c'mon now." She still was their sister. Whether they liked it or not, they didn't like seeing nether of them hurt. Kirei ripped away from them, tearing out of the cafeteria. They all watched her go, the one who felt the most guilt was Cyclone.   
  
Sonic's least favorite place  
  
"Look on the bright side, there will be chili-dogs." Tails offered, as they strolled in. Sonic didn't have time to respond, he was too busy being yanked by Amy, who was apparently talking to Shadow.   
  
'This is new...' Sonic thought, looking over. And, for once, Shadow didn't seem to be in verbal pain by listening to her.   
  
"Why did you look at me like that this morning...?" She asked, blushing a bit. Shadow cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"...uh, I don't know what you mean." Truth is, he did. Her eyes had a certain purity that reminded him strongly of Maria, and this, understandably, was something he didn't want to share to a hedgehog who was infatuated with Sonic, this 'mall', and pink. He shuddered, thinking of her room. To think, she offered for him to sleep there...   
  
"C'mon Shadow, please tell me?" It was then Amy really looked into Shadow's eyes. They were so full of strong sorrow and rage, the red was like fire that licked at his soul. She suddenly felt bad, remembering the conversation she had had with him on the Arc. "Never mind..."   
  
Meanwhile, Sonic felt a brief spark of jealousy light up. He had always been the one who Amy always gazed at, who she talked too...He stopped himself...him, jealous, because of Amy? How could something so stupid cross his mind?  
  
Shadow looked away from her uncomfortably, feeling strangely exposed. He never really liked looking people in the eye, afterward it made them all afraid and quiet.   
  
"Can we go to the mechanic place first Amy? I need some parts to fix up the Tornado."   
  
"Sure, Tails." She said, springing back into her peppy mood. Sonic brushed off his previous mood as it turned to remorse because Amy gave him a good whiplash as she turned into the store. Tails said hi to the storeowner; they must know each other quite well.   
  
Sonic tuned out as Amy explained to Shadow just what a mall was, watching the horror in his eyes grow. Amy turned away from him and he mouthed,  
  
'How could you even let me walk in here?'   
  
Sonic just grinned back. "Uh, Amy?" He asked, still uncomfortable by the fact she was still latched onto his arm. He wasn't sure, just a lot of confusing emotions went on when this happened, and Sonic liked to keep things simple; straightforward.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Me and Shad are going to go get a chili dog-"  
  
"Oh, I'll come with you!"  
  
"No...I mean, you can't..."Sonic stuttered, when Shadow mouthed from behind her, 'Tails.' "Tails isn't nearly old enough to be in a store by himself."   
  
"Oh, I guess your right...I'll meet you down there, then." Sonic and Shadow walked out, relived.   
  
"Thanks for helping me out, there man. I thought I was a goner." Sonic told Shadow, who waved him away.   
  
"The stronger should help the weak." He quoted.   
  
"Uh-huh...What was Amy talking about back there?"   
  
"I don't know." Shadow replied smoothly. Sonic was left with his thoughts.   
  
"Huh..." Shadow wanted to know why the hedgehog asked, but didn't speak his thoughts. 'Perhaps Sonic is getting jealous of not having Amy's attention all of the time...'


	5. Cheating for the Better,Kirei's Temper T...

A/N: Sorry for the long update. On top of 4th of July and working so I can buy new episodes of InuYasha, I've been either sleeping, drawing, or eating. So, I'd like to thank all readers and especially reviewers for reviewing!   
  
Storm the Chao (Yeah I know, I just thought it would add a touch of humor in. Thanks for the compliments -)  
  
Entei200 (You're the most threatening reviewer I've seen yet besides myself,I mean that as a compliment, as weird as it sounds)  
  
Shadow-is-amazing (just reviewed it! Thanks for the encouragement)   
  
I don't own any Sonic characters, confirmed by mounting law suits.   
  
On with the fic!  
  
Rouge looked eagerly at the clear water rippling across the deep lake. 'I don't think I've seen any water this pure...' She thought, stepping onto a nearby moss chocked rock, one of the many that hugged the shore. Then she noticed a Hero chao that had stumbled himself beside her, mimicking her and showing interest in the water. 'Of course...this is a chao garden, no wonder the water is so pure...' Taking a good second look around, she couldn't believe she ignored all of the chao's and broken pillars scattered around for their amusement.   
  
Then again, she had only been to the neutral and dark chao gardens; must hero one's tended to not like her much. She turned back to the chao beside her, who was staring back at her. A normal one, this one, all white, a swimming chao, with a flaming yellow halo above it's head. The bat felt like an outsider, like a trespasser. She did not belong in the hero garden.   
  
"Quartz, come here." A pure and wispy voice drifted through the air. Rouge followed it, to find a translucent orange echidna sitting on a nearby pillar comfortably, her gentle emerald eyes trusting. The chao chirped happily and skipped over to the ghost.   
  
Tikal laughed lightly, as the chao tripped and fell forward. It sprang back up and stood in front of her. Rouge gaped at Tikal, she was not told a ghost, never the less, was here also. It was then Tikal's gaze found hers, and she smiled.   
  
"Ah, you must be from the dark side of the chao. Tell me, what is your name?"   
  
"R-Rouge...Rouge the Bat. Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Tikal. Why have you come here over to hero side? I know you are not entirely dark, and your intentions are usually good...but..."  
  
"I came to swim." Rouge could've sworn she had heard a stick crack with her super sensitive ears. Her eyes flicked thoughtfully to a small rock beside her feet, which she casually picked up and turned over in her palm.   
  
"Do not be afraid of me-"  
  
"I'm not."   
  
"That's good. I am part of the Master Emerald, a spirit, not a ghost, as you have accused me."   
  
"What's the difference?" Rouge said wryly, raising an eyebrow. Tikal bent over and petted the chao, before whispering something. It nodded and took off running awkwardly. What nerved Rouge more is that she had never said Tikal was a ghost out loud.  
  
"A ghost is when the soul is unsettled, it is looking for answers. Such is not my fate. A spirit is merely the soul residing somewhere and wishes to stay instead of passing. With the Master Emerald I am permanently bounded here, and is guardian of the chao."   
  
"Oh..." Rouge shifted, her boots clicking against rock. "Tell me..." She gripped the rock and swung around, "Did you follow the finer points of our conversation, Knucklehead!" She chucked the rock at a nearby bush, and Knuckles emerged, cursing under his breath and rubbing his head. Tikal giggled softly.   
  
"I wouldn't call that a nice welcome..."   
  
"You asked for it." Knuckles looked over at Tikal, and turned back to Rouge.   
  
"I've seen you met Tikal."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Tell me-" She grabbed Knuckles by the scroff of his neck, lifting him up a few inches. "Why wasn't it you who could've warned me?" Her eyes bore holes through his skull. Knuckles kicked her in the gut, her releasing him as he hopped backward.   
  
"That's none of your business, bat-girl."   
  
"Relax, you two. I wish to reside here in peace, especially around the chao. How do you say nowadays, I wish to...'chill'." Tikal told them. Knuckles laughed at his naïve friend.   
  
"Alright, Tikal, you win."  
  
'I can't believe Knuckles is talking to a ghost...like it's something he does everyday...what is this, an episode of the X Files?' Rouge thought, shaking her head in dismay. 'Wait...what is he doing here anyway...?'   
  
"I thought you didn't want to come?" She asked smugly, crossing one leg behind the other.   
  
"I didn't." He huffed, crossing his arms. 'Don't go there.' He warned in his head, to everyone who could read his thoughts. Rouge read the look, and decided it was a thing to save for later.   
  
"So, are you going to leave or what? Because personally I do not want a creep like you watching me swim."   
  
"Deal with it, I live here. Besides, who would want to watch you?" He added with mild disgust.   
  
"Perverts like you." She spat back, and without a second glance dived gracefully into the cold but refreshing water. It felt good against her hot face, but so much for coming her to sort her thoughts out. She surfaced to the bright sunlight, and felt the few hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She looked over to the side, to find Knuckles beside her, looking up at the sky that was fading into twilight.   
  
She splashed him playfully, before retreating down into the depths of the lake. Knuckles followed with a moments hesitation, looked over at Tikal, who nodded and smiled. He rolled his eyes and dived down after her. It was only a matter of seconds until he grabbed her ankle, tugging her down teasingly. She struggled and kicked him away, resurfacing and floating at there.   
  
Knuckles swam up beside her, and that was when the bat kicked him in the side, sending him skimming over the water a good second or two.   
  
"You've done it now." He growled, swimming over to her before she could react and picked her up out of the water, him sinking down himself. 'Thank god for the air necklace.' He praised, before grinding his teeth and with a huge amount of energy sent Rouge flying high into the air.   
  
He gave the satisfaction of letting himself sink to the bottom and look up, pleased to see her crash into the crystal depths. She leered at him warily, coming up for a breath and diving down again, meeting him at the bottom. Knuckles grinned, she could only last so long under water, while he had infinite amount of oxygen.   
  
Silently they challenged each other, standing there stiffly. A minute passed and Knuckles grew a bit alert at the fact that Rouge was still there, and that she was losing air. She was visually shaking. 'She's to stubborn for her own good.' He knew where this was going to go, and he wasn't the one who was going to revive her once she almost drowned.   
  
One part of him told him to stay, lustfully imagining the disappointment of losing on Rouge's face. The other part told him to surrender, Rouge could kill herself for all he knew. He struggled mentally, and finally pushed off and toward the shining light at the surface. He surfaced with a small splash, Rouge gasping for breath after him.   
  
He waited to hear the laughter, the taunting at how much better she was. But there was none. He looked over at her, to find her staring at him, long and hard.   
  
"You have an air necklace, you moron." Knuckles tried not to hide his shock.   
  
"You knew this when...?"  
  
"When you went into the water." He felt like hitting himself. How could he think Rouge was so stupid? 'Wait...was that a complement?'   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You tried to cheat to win?"  
  
"No, it's not-"  
  
"Yet you lost...?" Her eyes had a hint of curiosity in them, and Knuckles realized that she had been testing him. The thought both angered him and confused him. 'There's hope for this guy yet.' She thought, taking a second glance at the bewildered echidna as she flew off.   
  
At the place the twin's claim is prison  
  
Silver realized that everyone was staring at her.   
  
"What?!" She shouted defensively, letting out an aggravated snarl. The cafeteria erupted into cheers, and Silver felt sick guilt swim in her stomach. She met Kirei in the hallway, punching the wall as lightly as she could without punching through it.   
  
"What do you want, Wonder Girl?" She asked roughly, staring at the wall. Silver suddenly found her shoes fascinating.   
  
"Look, I know your mad-"  
  
"That's a bit obvious."   
  
"But if you had just been a bit friendlier-"  
  
"What are you talking about?! You called me a half-breed-"  
  
"I'm not talking about this one time, Kirei. You seem to hate me-"   
  
"You hate me." Kirei muttered. She knew how utterly childish she sounded, and she began to hate herself for it. Suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore. "J-just like...everyone else..." A tear escaped her eyes, as she looked away, ashamed.   
  
"Kirei-"  
  
"No, you listen!" She shouted, her fangs glinting as she yelled. "For as long as I can remember, everyone's hated me because of what I am, not who I am-"  
  
"That's not completely true-"  
  
"Is it now? Because I think your lying about your own theory, Wonder Girl." That made Silver momentarily shut up.   
  
"Quit calling me that."   
  
"Why? It describes you perfectly-"   
  
"No, it doesn't."   
  
"And why not?!" Even as Kirei was saying this with all anger tearing in her throat, tears were racing each other down her cheeks. "You look amazing, you have Chaos Control powers beyond belief, and you get-" She stopped herself before saying Cyclone. She grew quiet, this was how her father acted whenever he grew angry.   
  
"Kirei, there's a reason-"  
  
"That you hate me?"   
  
"I don't hate you..." Silver growled, trying to regain her calmness. "I'm...jealous..."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"...what...?"   
  
"Okay, I'm blind."   
  
"You're not blind, quit messing with me!" Silver grabbed the neck of her shirt and pulled her close, eye to eye.   
  
"Look at my eyes." She demanded, burning her eyes into Kirei's violet ones. At first Kirei didn't see it, her eyes looked the same, same blood red color. But she looked deeper, and realized her pupil was another shade of dark red, that kept swirling and focusing and seemed to have a life of it's own.   
  
"That's impossible..."   
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"But...but you can see me right now, can't you?!"   
  
"Sort of..."   
  
"How can you sort of see me?"   
  
"I was born blind, okay? I tapped into the Chaos Emeralds power, which is what gives me my 'amazing power' and the ability to see. But, my life is spilt in half, and each time I strain myself and the Chaos Emeralds, my life grows even shorter than that." This took a second to sink in.   
  
"So...your jealous because I can live longer or something?"   
  
"Not only that, but your mortal. I'm already pretty much dead."   
  
"Like a zombie?!"   
  
"No! Like..."Silver struggled for words. "I pass in between the after life and this one frequently in my dreams..." She rubbed her palms absent-mindedly with her thumbs, feeling the scraps of the road she was transported too the night before.   
  
"I didn't know...but just because your jealous doesn't mean you have to hate me!"   
  
"I know, but isn't that the same reason you hate me?" Silver shot back, this time Kirei had to consider. Five minutes passed in thick silence that dripped over them like sweat.   
  
"So...how much longer do you have to live?"  
  
"Not long..." Silver tended to avoid this subject, and when she went to wipe her face she was surprised that it was wet from her crying silently.   
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. It's a good place-" She pointed at the ceiling, "Up there."  
  
"No, that's not what I mean. I should've told you I was...you know...instead of just fighting you all of the time, like... a coward..." She shuddered. Silver knew it wasn't her fault for this type of reaction. The girl was hated just because of her parents.   
  
"It's not your fault...I shouldn't have called you that disgusting name..." Kirei just glanced up at her, violet meeting swirling red, locking her gaze until she backed out of school, running across the street. Silver sighed, walking back to the cafeteria. Before she could make it, she met Cyclone, Shocker, and Spinner at the door, their expressions grim and almost unreadable.   
  
"Did She leave-"  
  
"Again?" Shocker finished his brother. Silver nodded gravely.   
  
"Should we follow her?" Cyclone asked, peering behind her.   
  
"No. She needs time alone, I think."   
  
"This sucks." The brothers said in unrehearsed unison.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because, who knows what she'll get into. Remember last time she got upset?" Silver's eyes grew distant as she remembered. The girl punched a building so hard it shattered the windows and sent a crack crawling up the side. The police were there in no time, and bristling with rage she took out all of them, killing three. She wasn't sent to prison because she'd just break out again, and instead Silver was to keep her in line, she was the oldest.   
  
The thing about Kirei's rage was that it blinded her, killing her sense of logic. Anger controlled her to do perilous things, destructive, mostly. She became mute as a child, when her parents split up frequently, because of numerous reasons. Somehow they kept getting together again, but the sense of solitude and confusion impacted a trauma to her speech, so her psychiatrist had told them. It was rumored that was the reason Kirei agreed to go back to the past with them, to make sure her parents didn't split up.   
  
It didn't help that the whole world was seemingly against her, being a half- breed. Kirei began to speak again when Cyclone had offered to play with her as an eight year old; she was lost in the woods and retreated there often. At first she wondered why he didn't judge her, but it grew apparent that his good nature eased her trauma.   
  
Flashback  
  
Kirei was perched on a rock, her large eyes glassy and hugging her knees to her chest. She delicate ears soon picked up the sound of laughter, which turned to distress. She gripped the mossy rock tightly, glaring in the direction the sound was coming from.   
  
Suddenly a fox child with two tails parted the thick column of trees that Kirei thought of as her security, looking at her with curious, bright, caramel eyes. She was horrified, she braced for the teasing or even abuse she was sure she was to receive. But instead the fox boy walked right up to her, tilting his head to the side and smiling.   
  
"Hi, what's your name? I'm Cyclone...but I'm usually called Cy." His outgoing nature confused her, she just stared back, unable to speak her thoughts even if she tried. He waited patiently for an answer as far as a nine-year-old attention span would allow, and pondered why she didn't answer.   
  
" What's wrong?" His intelligent eyes scanned hers, trying to find an answer. She gripped the rock tightly, surely this was a trap. "Can you not talk?" he considered this, and decided to ask her. She found her head nodding. He smiled.   
  
"That must make you a good listener. Can you try to talk?" She found his eyes gentle, and her grip on her rock loosened. It was the first time in years she felt her tongue rolling in her mouth.   
  
"I-I'm Kirei..." He chuckled, a warming sound.   
  
"There, you can talk. I knew it. C'mon, help me find my toy I was looking for. It's here in the woods somewhere." She never trusted anyone. She shook her head, no, if she were to come out of the forest, her mother and father would find her. He was visually disappointed, but shrugged.   
  
"Is it alright if I come here tomorrow?" A smile played across her face. "I'll take that as a yes then, Kirei."   
  
End Flashback   
  
She kept her anger built up inside of her, like a volcano. When it was released or triggered, she lost control of it, going on a destructive rampage.   
  
"We just have to hope she'll be okay..." Silver sighed, finding her gaze traveling to the entry door.   
  
"Excuse me, what business do you have here without a hall pass?" A bald but mean looking man said, bent over them. Spinner was covering in no time.   
  
"We got an emergency phone call from our parents."  
  
"I didn't hear it on announcements."  
  
"They don't have an intercom in the cafeteria." That was a lie. But it was wedged in the far corner, and hardly ever used. He took his chances anyway.   
  
"So who called you down?"  
  
"Shocker, here. He was getting a drink when the phone in the office rang. He answered it fro one of the secretaries because she was eating, and it was our parents. So he ran at the speed of sound and got us, we finished talking, and we're heading back to our wonderful café." Shocker shook his head a few times, adding a "that's right" here and there.   
  
"What was the emergency?"   
  
"Our parents, see, weren't going to be home, so they told us where the extra key was hidden." The man considered for a moment, and brushed them aside.   
  
"Alright, just hurry back." Cyclone could've sworn he heard him mutter, "damn kids..." but shook his head, imagining it.   
  
"Smooth, Spinner. I must hand it to you." Silver complemented, a rare thing indeed.   
  
"Was that, or was it not, the best right on the spot lying you have ever seen?"  
  
"Don't push it." 


	6. How Do Girls Get Pregnant?

A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile, nevertheless, giving you a short chapter also. But I've been working on a top of projects, so I really haven't had the time, along with a huge writers block for this one. This chapter I'm not to happy with, because it was forced out of my head, not like the others. Ah well, I hope it will keep you tied over anyway.   
  
What really sucks is that I can't put the reviewers names up anymore, isn't letting me...Grrr...so I thank you all new and old, and give you all a Diablo!   
  
"See, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Amy asks them over the click of her heels as she walks out, with about three bags. Sonic shields his eyes against the sun, all but sarcasm dripping from his lips,  
  
"Dear lord, is that the sun we're seeing...?"   
  
"And-" Amy ignored him, the plastic bags swinging from her wrists in patterned arcs. "We still have time to pick up the kids!"  
  
"Quit calling them that!" Sonic groaned, and Shadow snickered. "Hey, you have one two, so shut up!"   
  
Shadow quit laughing and glared at him.   
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you guys! For one, it's my dream come true!" Amy's eyes sort of glazed over. Tails suddenly looked very, very uncomfortable.   
  
"Umm..."  
  
"What is it?" Sonic asked, turning to his twin-tailed friend.   
  
"How...do girls get pregnant, exactly?" He asked, clearly very nervous. You see, being raised by mostly Sonic, and not going to school, led him to be mystified in this area.   
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"What was his question?" Amy asked, looking behind her.   
  
"How girl's get pregnant, Amy..." He moaned. Shadow laughed.  
  
"I'm waiting to hear an answer, Sonic..."   
  
"Oh, shut up Shadow...well, uh...I don't really know how to explain it..."   
  
"I do!" Amy volunteered. "You see, when two people, or in this case, hedgehogs..." She shot Sonic a suggestive glance.   
  
"I'm a dead man walking..." He declared, his posture slumping.   
  
"I think Sonic is losing it..." Tails noted. Shadow momentarily quit his laughter.  
  
"No Tails, you can't lose something you never had."   
  
"Like you're the one to talk Shadow!" Sonic snapped. "You didn't even know what a corn dog was until I had to spell it out for ya!"   
  
"Quit the insults you two." Amy stood in-between them, both grinding their teeth angrily.   
  
"My energy was wasted on him, anyway." Shadow crossed his arms and closed his eyes full of dignity.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"   
  
"Hey!" Cyclone flew past them on his hover board. He spun around and flew toward them again, only failing to break, once again. "Damnit!" He bellowed, and for the third time he landed successfully, his golden brown fur rippling slightly in the wind. Silver tailed him, shifting her pack slightly so it hung off one shoulder.   
  
"Where are-"  
  
"Detention." She replied automatically.   
  
"What about-"   
  
"Ran out."   
  
"What do you mean-"  
  
"We had a fight today and her temper got a hold of her again. She should turn up by nightfall." Sometimes Silver regretted not telling them she could read their minds.   
  
"Does she normally do this?" Shadow asked seriously, perhaps the first time today. Silver let Cyclone answer.   
  
"Sort of. Long story short, she keeps her anger bottled up, and when it's released, she can't control it." He noticed the look of concern edging Amy's face. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."   
  
"Okay...anyway, where were we Tails?" Amy asked him, as the group walked down the street.   
  
"Something about how two hedgehogs love each other...." He mumbled, finding the cracked sidewalk suddenly very interesting.   
  
"You're talking about that?!" Spinner shot up, appearing in front of them.   
  
"Where'd you come from?" Sonic looked around, baffled. Shocker, trailing dust, joined his brother.   
  
"Aren't you two supposed to be in detention." It wasn't a question Silver asked.   
  
"If they can catch us. Besides, I couldn't help but hearing that Tails didn't know about the most pleasurable thing on earth." Spinner found himself beside the fox, putting an arm around his shoulder. Shocker joined him, on his opposite side.   
  
"So, they love each other very much, right? Sometimes that's not the case, and people do just one night stands, but we'll get to that later."   
  
"It usually happens at night, in a bedroom, perhaps. The two take off each other's clothes."   
  
"Why?" Tails asked them, the rest of the Sonic crew deciding wisely to stay out of this.   
  
"It's just easier this way."   
  
"How so?"   
  
"It exposes certain private parts that are beautiful-" Shocker eyed Silver's warning glare. "but useful."   
  
"oooookaaaay..."   
  
"Yeah, so they get in bed and-"   
  
At the house  
  
"You two are just great. Believe me, you left out **no** detail." Silver told the twins, slamming the door with her mind force behind her. The twins grinned,  
  
"Why, thank you, Mrs. Sakeru." They bowed sarcastically. Silver's veins popped, and warped away briskly, thinking about going to South America to watch the sunset.   
  
"I can't believe you did that Sonic!" Tails was telling his best friend on the living room, plopping himself unceremoniously onto the couch.   
  
"For the last time Tails, I DID NOT DO ANYTHING YET!"   
  
"Well, you're gonna."   
  
"..."  
  
"I guess your not going to use protection either."   
  
"TAILS! YOU'RE TURNING INTO THEM!"   
  
"Enough you two. You're giving me a headache." Shadow said, flicking the T.V on.   
  
"Can we watch a rated 'R' movie? Can we?" Tails begged, although he knew the good movies didn't come on until night.   
  
"Your not old enough." Sonic told him.   
  
"Oh contraire, I know things now."   
  
"Spinner, Shocker!" Cyclone yelled, slinging his board and bag onto the floor as he walked in.  
  
"We didn't do it!" They yelled simultaneously, on reflex.   
  
"We gotta find Kirei, I don't care if she'll come back later, but we could save something bad from happening."   
  
"kay, but Silver went on one of her 'around the world in 80 mili seconds' trips."   
  
"She'll turn up sooner or later." Shadow called, his eyes not leaving the T.V. "I'll tell her your out." Everyone did a face fault.   
  
"You mean, you guys aren't helping?!"   
  
"YOU didn't have to dragged around in the mall." Sonic propped his feet up on the coffee table.   
  
"Besides, if this anger is really as uncontrollable as you say, she probably won't recognize us." Tails added in logically.   
  
"I guess your right..." Cyclone would let this one pass, he wasn't in the mood to argue. "C'mon you two..." He flipped up his board as Shocker opened the door for him, and they sped off in search of the hybrid.   
  



End file.
